


a point of interest

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexual Content, Teasing, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where liam and zayn own an auto shop, and zayn just wants to get liam off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a point of interest

Currently Liam's under the hood of some truck doing god-knows-what because as much of a guy Zayn is, he knows jack shit about what actually makes up a car save for the most essential elements (you know, like where the steering wheel is and the pedals). He's pretty good at his designs, easily able to map out the controls of the bikes and the trucks they're made to customize for high-paying customers who just want a nice ride, but it's not enough, not nearly enough compared to Liam.

Liam's sweat and grease and hardworking, and _fuck_ Zayn has a hard time keeping his eyes down at his desk, going over paperwork because he's got a really, _really_ nice view of Liam and his ass.

...and the underwear, correction, _panties_ Zayn had dared him to wear last week because he's a little shit and likes to make Liam's life a living hell. (He swears it's just because he likes Liam. He does, honestly. He likes seeing Liam give in to his demands because he's a goddamn puppy who listens to Zayn's every word, and while there are people out there who aren't so fond of a male who's not directly assertive, Zayn enjoys it very, very much. Especially with the way Liam lets him do whatever Zayn wants to him, including spreading him out across this very desk just the other night when everyone was gone....)

Zayn clears his throat and has to stand up in order to adjust his jeans, but even then, that's not a good idea because well, he's half-hard, and Liam's there, arm muscles glistening and looking absolutely amazing.

He realizes this isn't right. It's probably a bad thing that he gets this turned on by putting Liam in his sort-of fantasies. However, Zayn calls Liam's name, and he's startled, nearly hitting his head on the hood of the car.

"What?" he snaps.

Zayn raises his brow, having not been aware that Liam was actually concentrating. Again, Zayn's definitely not familiar with what Liam's doing, and it's probably a really tough job.

So he smirks, and he walks over to Liam, making sure his head is resting on his shoulder before asking, "What are you doing?"

Liam huffs in frustration and shoves Zayn off so he can bend down to get back to work. "I'm doing what you should be doing, Zayn. _Working_."

A whine escapes Zayn's throat before he's tugging on the loop of Liam's jeans. "But _Leeyum_ ," he drawls.

So Liam relents, because he _always_ relents when Zayn says his name like that. It's grown on him, and typically it means the other lad wants something (which results in Liam dropping whatever he's doing to please him because secretly - or rather not so secretly between the two of them - Liam's gonna fucking do it just so Zayn rewards him. It's a weird system they have, but neither complain because well, they're both satisfied, aren't they?)

Zayn continues pulling on the belt loop until Liam's turned around, his backside leaning against the front of the truck. "Whatsa matter?"

He tries hard not to grin, but Zayn fails as he leans forward to kiss Liam quickly on the mouth, hands traveling to the front of Liam's jeans. "I think it's time for a break, yeah?"

Liam, try as he might, fails at prying Zayn's hands away, especially when Zayn looks up at him through those dark, black lashes. He looks so sincere and innocent, but Liam knows better. He fucking knows better than to trust those eyes and those lips and...

"Oh _god_ ," Liam chokes as soon as Zayn makes contact with this dick.

The other lad only continues to grin, it growing slightly bigger as if he was a cat who finally caught the mouse. "You're wearing your panties too. Lace, Liam?"

Because yeah, as Zayn slid his hand down Liam's pants and felt him up, he couldn't've missed the way he'd touched material before cock.

Liam flushes, although whether it's from Zayn slowly working Liam until he's painfully hard, or if it's because he's embarrassed, it's difficult to tell. "Y-yeah," he breathes. "You said."

Zayn pulls back his hand, gather Liam's jeans at the side before shoving them down far enough to get a good look at Liam. "The deal was _panties_ , Liam. Not lace knickers." But even through Zayn's mild and non-threatening protests, he traces a finger over the material, feels as Liam's cock twitches.

"I-uhm," Liam tries to say. By now he's moved his hands back against the truck in order to curl his fingers onto the edges of the grille, needing something to hold on to. "I like how they feel."

Zayn would be lying if his brows didn't shoot up into his hairline. He then notices the way that Liam's cheeks are flushed, and he's not looking at Zayn. So he says, "Hey." He's gotta nudge Liam to get him to finally look at him, but when he does, he finds hesitation there until Zayn decides to press in close, lips connecting with Liam's. "I like them," he starts, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at his lips. "If you like them, I like them."

Which seems to do the trick because the tension somewhat eases out of Liam's shoulders until he's left there exposed. "Can I get back to work now?"

So Zayn tsks. "Who said I was done with you?" Regardless of being pressed against Liam, he works a hand between the both of them so he can make contact with Liam's cock. He teases at first, fingers pressing against the member, soft touches and playful little flicks to the head. "I wanna see you stain your panties, Liam," Zayn admits, "just so I can go out and buy you some more."

Liam gasps, feels as Zayn finally draws back the material so his fingers wrap around Liam's dick. He's already hard, so very hard and leaking pre-cum so they both know it's not gonna take much to get Liam off.

"Wanna tell me why you like 'em, Li?" Zayn leans forward to connect his lips to Liam's neck, where it's a bit sticky with sweat and residue from working all day. That doesn't stop Zayn though as he tongues the skin and grips Liam tightly in his hand. "You said they're soft, but c'mon, babe. I wanna know."

"Feel good, _pretty_ ," Liam whispers. His hips are thrusting ever so softly, needing to fuck up into Zayn's hand so badly. "Looks nice too. I like making you hard."

Zayn laughs against Liam's collarbone before he pulls back the foreskin of Liam's cock in order to press a thumb against the slit. He smears the pre-cum, twists the buds across the head and down the rest of the shaft until it's wet and a little sticky. "You like teasing me."

"Y-yeah, I do." He's trying to breathe, but it's difficult to concentrate on that right now, not with Zayn this close and all around him. "Zayn, I'm... almost there."

His hips stutter, thrusting a little harder than before in order to chase his orgasm. And Zayn helps Liam there by finally pulling away to stare at Liam. His hazel eyes glitter and his hand continues to pump, and just as Liam feels on the edge, hands going white from having to hang on to the car (the vehicle slightly shaking because Liam's not exactly being subtle with his hip movements), Zayn decides to bend down and mouth at Liam through the lace material.

Liam can't help but follow Zayn, eyes locking onto his as he watches a pink tongue slip out. And that's it; that's all it takes to knock Liam over the edge and finally cum so hard with a filthy moan forced out of his mouth. He comes in ribbons, the white catching onto Zayn's hand and his knickers. They're probably ruined now, pointless trying to get the mess out when Zayn had offered him more

"That's good, babe," Zayn says as he stands up, drawing his hand back and pulling Liam's clothing into place. It's going to be uncomfortable in a moment or two, but Zayn doesn't pay attention to that (most likely because he likes watching Liam squirm) as he buttons Liam's jeans. "Gotta finish my paperwork and then we can go home, yeah?" He takes a step back from Liam, leaving him panting and trying to regain some semblance of thought. "And then we're gonna do the same thing all over again with you making a mess of yourself, only then you'll be riding my cock."

He leans in for a quick peck on the lips before he backs away with a smirk and a wave, turning around and leaving Liam alone while he tries to focus his mind on the task before him.


End file.
